


hope

by cmofasia



Series: cruel yet beautiful [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Shingeki no Kyojin Chapter 132: Wings of Freedom Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmofasia/pseuds/cmofasia
Summary: "Could we..meet again in a less cruel world?" She twists her body to look at him.His eyes flits down and locks with her hopeful gaze "Yes." He presses a kiss on her forehead "We could."
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Series: cruel yet beautiful [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035624
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	hope

**Author's Note:**

> Post-chapter 132
> 
> Warning : spoilers ahead.

Again.

Her feet drags her backward, hand covering her mouth in an attempt to stifle her sobs. Mikasa finds herself dropping back to an empty seat, her head bowing.

A memory from when Hange held her as she cried resurfaces.

Tightly shutting her eyes, she could barely make out the voices of the others grieving for the same person as her head begins to throb painfully.

When will it end?

The flying boat continues to bring them forward even when they struggle to.

She hears someone releases a shuddering breath next to her. Mikasa slowly opens her eyes to see Levi's bandaged hand resting upon his lap, trembling.

No more.

Mikasa rests her hand atop his silently, her headache throbbing dully.

She feels it when he flips his hand, her heart clenching as he struggles with two digits when she intertwines their fingers.

Please, no more..

Mikasa twists to him "Promise me you won't die." 

In this cruel world, is it so wrong to hold onto whatever beauty is left?

Silence is what she receives.

Dropping her head to rest her forehead against his shoulder, she begs him "Please.. promise me."

"I can't." His voice cracks.

And like a broken dam, she unravels. Her tears soaking through his shirt.

_**"** Do you think_ _that_ _there's another world than this?" She asks softly, his chest emitting warmth around her as they sit together in his couch with their gazes towards the evening sky outside the window._

_Tightening his hands around her, he answers "Perhaps." Because hope is something he could provide for her. And he could hope for the both of them, if one day she couldn't anymore._

_"Could we..meet again in a less cruel world?" She twists her body to look at him._

_His eyes flits down and locks with her hopeful gaze "Yes." He presses a kiss on her forehead "We_ _could_."

Her silent cries piercing through his soul.

**Author's Note:**

> in the end, he couldn't hope for the both of them.


End file.
